Curse the Noodles
by GothicKiwi
Summary: My first time. Please be gentle.


"Curse the Noodles!"

It was another bright sunny day in the warring ages of Japan. Kagome was sitting on a rock next to the river with a rather negative disposition appearing on her face. Munching was all she could hear from her male friend. He was slurping down her instant noodles that she had packed for herself. This was not the first time that he had snooped through her personal things just to get the instant can. All he had to do was ask, but he never did. He was too proud to show even the slightest measure of manners towards her. She was getting down right mad at this rate. At the sound of the sipping coming from his mouth, she jumped up with a stomp.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! No more noodles!" Kagome yelled from her standing position. Inu-Yasha looked up from the small can of Prince Veggie brand noodles with a notion of slight agitation.

"Curses, foiled again," Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes with all the sarcasm he could put forth. He didn't give a care in the world. He loved those noodles. All you had to do was add hot water and it was perfectly prepared in a heat keeping cup and easy to carry around for on the go meals. However, Inu-Yasha had no idea that Kagome was serious about her not bringing anymore noodles.

Three days came to pass before Kagome returned to his time through the Bone Eater's well. She set her humongous bag down to greet Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Shippo. Inu-Yasha slipped by unnoticed and crept to her bag with his mighty demon stealth. He silently unsnapped and unzipped his way and looked through her things carefully as not to disturb anything. Kagome would have an aneurism at the very thought of him looking through her things. He searched every nook and cranny of the bag to find his precious instant noodles absent. This enraged the dog demon.

"Kagome! Where are my frickin' noodles?!" Inu-Yasha bellowed from a short distance away.

"I told you I wasn't bringing anymore." Kagome spat back with just as much venom.

"NOOOOOOO!" Inu-Yasha screamed at the top of his lungs while dropping to the ground and pounding his clawed fists into the dirt in despair.

"I cannot live without the fresh, hot steaming vegetables! The slippery wet warm noodles! I cannot live without the instant-ness!" Tears began to dramatically spill from Inu-Yasha's orange eyes. The rest of the group looked on with looks of annoyed bemusement. They ignored his over reactant outburst and walked to the village. Miroku, being the ladies' man he thought he was, grabbed Kagome's bag and gave Inu-Yasha a sneer as he turned to pinch Sango's butt. The smacking noise that Sango made caused Inu-Yasha to come up with a great idea. With the group having their backs turned, Inu-Yasha turned and leapt into the Bone Eater's well.

His claws gripped the wooden edge of the well as he climbed up to greet Tokyo Japan. He stepped out of the Higurashi shrine and walked down the streets of the populated city. Gawks and stares from the citizens followed Inu-Yasha as he strutted down the cement. He came to a halt when he saw a building window displaying a picture of his noodles. He stormed into the market and looked around. Signs hanging from the ceiling directed him to the canned food isle. Inu-Yasha peeked over the corner and saw shelves upon shelves of instant noodles in all flavors possible. He could have sworn he heard angels as he wiped a tear from his eye and bombarded the isle.

Inu-Yasha strutted down to the exit when he suddenly passed sensors that loudly rung in his ears. An employee came to his assistance. The boy had to ask if Inu-Yasha was okay because he looked like he had just done about four lines of cocaine before getting down to business. It was obvious that Inu-Yasha had not paid for his merchandise because there were circular shapes protruding from his outfit and metal cans were protruding from his pockets.

"Sir, could you please put the cans back?" The boy asked very kindly. A Blood thirsty look suddenly came upon the demon's face.

"Never."

Inu-Yasha returned to the warring ages.

"I hope he wasn't injured too badly," he thought to himself.

Running back to the group, Inu-Yasha found a hiding spot for his supplies before returning to Kagome and the others.

It came for Kagome to return to her own time. After her scheduled bath, her mother asked her if she could run to the super market for some quick shopping. She heavily sighed before accepting the request and strapped her shoes on.

Kagome walked down the streets casually and suddenly came to a nerve grinding halt. There was a wanted picture in the market window. It read as follows:

WANTED!

Mysterious cross dresser wearing dog ears wanted for stealing over 100 dollars in instant noodles. Please contact authorities on any information you may have.

Well, that's my first story. I look forward to opinions. Thanks much.

-Gothic Kiwi


End file.
